It is known, e.g. from DE-AS 11 48 936, for example, to provide a dispenser package for light-sensitive materials, e.g. films, longettes which has an erectable box containing a tubular foil which is received in the box and, in turn, receives the light-sensitive material to be dispensed. The box, which forms the outer member of the package, can have a lower box wall, an upper box wall and two generally parallel box side walls which are provided at both ends of the box with inwardly foldable side flaps.
The side flaps, in turn, can include a triangular segment which is connected via its base at a first fold line with the respective side wall or side panel of the outer box. A side of the triangle is connected laterally via a second fold line with a trapezoidal segment, an upper side of the trapezoidal segment being connected via a third fold line with a rectangular segment of the respective end flap.
The base of the trapezoidal segments is connected via a fourth fold line with a side of an underflap and the latter is connected via a fifth fold line with the end region of the lower panel of the box.
The box also has an upper flap which is connected via a sixth fold line with the end of the upper panel of the outer box.
A packaging of this type is associated with some disadvantages. For example, the tubular foil cannot always be made airtight after opening of a respective end of the box because the tubular foil is so associated with the end region of the outer box that its stiffness causes the tubular foil to resist reclosure.